sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angel Chimaira
is the Guardian Angel of the red-colored Rainbow. She makes her first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the Series. Angel Chimaira, usually simply referred as Chimaira, is blessed with the element of passion, while she uses the power of fire. Her bonded Bijousha is the red spirit Scarlett. Guardian Angel Chimaira introduces herself with . Guardian Angel Chimaira made her first debut in episode 02 of the first season. She is the angelic alter ego of the passionate second year middle school student Akabayashi Rubi. Angel Chimaira's Prism Brilliant is the Rouge Brilliant, the fiery red brilliant. During the story of the ''Guardian Angels Of The Sky'' series, Guardian Angel Chimaira is granted a legendary weapon, which is known as the Lubis Crysta. In addition, in season two, Chimaira overcame the flame of darkness, which gave her a new combat based power, the Eternal Fire. Guardian Angel Chimaira's symbol is the burning pentagram. Guardian Angel Chimaira's corrupted alter ego is the flame of darkness, known as Demon Chimaira, who first appeared in episode 34. Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Chimaira has long and slightly wavy red colored hair, which reaches down to her hips. Parts of her hair is tied back, to a small ponytail hold by a small, bright red colored prism. Her eyes are red colored. She wears a red-colored vest with white trims. Bright pink colored frills are attached to the vest. The two sides of the vest are tied together by a dark blue colored cord. Underneath the vest, she wears a dark red-colored top, whose upper part, which covers her chest, resembles a black colored blouse. She wears a black belt around her hips. Silver-colored armor parts are attached to the belt, as well as a frilly, skirt-like layer. The skirt-like layer is red colored and mainly covers her sides as well as her back. Guardian Angel Chimaira wears dark red-colored shorts. She wears dark red-colored gloves that don't cover the fingertips. She has silver armor-like protectors tied around her forearms. She wears dark brown colored boots with slightly birther colored folds. A red prism is attached to the center of these folds. The boots have silver toes and heels. She wears her Iris Inject as a necklace. While being trapped in the fairytale little red riding hood, Guardian Angel Chimaira's appearance after transforming slightly changed. Instead of the vest, she wears a bright red colored corset, that is tied together by white colored cords. She wears a black colored blouse and puffy sleeves, which, however, don't cover her shoulders. She has a blue ribbon, tied to a small flower, attached to each of the end puffy sleeves, which each consist of a bright pink colored frill. Instead of one red colored skirt like layer, she now wears two skirt-like layers that are attached to the end of the corset. The first layer has a slight darker shade than the corset, while the second layer is white colored. She wears her dark red pants and simple brown colored boots. These boots also have brighter colored folds and a red crystal attached to the center of the folds. Chimaira wears dark red colored gloves. After the Guardian Angels were granted the power of the royal family of Skyriver, they transformed into the Magical Angels. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Chimaira was granted a sliver-colored tiara, which carried a rainbow-colored prism in its center. In addition, Chimaira was granted a small pair of white colored angel-like wings at her back. Finally, the shade of her dress has slightly been lightened up and her skirt-like layer became longer. Angelic Information Angelic Powers Guardian Angel Chimaira is the angelic warrior who wields the powers of the red-colored rainbow and is blessed with the element of passion, while she uses the power of fire. Her Prism Brilliant is the fiery red-colored Rouge Brilliant, whose powers harmonize with her powers of the passionate fire. Guardian Angel Chimaira, as well as the other Guardian Angels, use the power of the eternal light, which is tied deep within their souls. Guardian Angel Chimaira has the ability to use strong fire-based attacks, which can be powered by legendary items and weapons which she may obtain while fighting the forces of darkness. Guardian Angel Chimaira's Rouge Brilliant also contains the power of the Fire of Life, which allows her to swallow the power of fire as well as its flames in order to gain more strength. While being trapped in the fairytale little red riding hood, Guardian Angel Chimaira's introduction is quite differently. Instead of her normal "Burn, the hot flame of passion!", she introduces herself as . In the German dubs of the series, Guardian Angel Chimaira introduces herself as "Wüte, Oh Flamme der Leidenschaft! Ich bin Guardian Angel Chimaira!", which can be translated as "Rage, oh flame of passion! I am Guardian Angel Chimaira". Attacks As well as the other Guardian Angels, Guardian Angel Chimaira has the ability to use attacks, which she may use in order to defeat the monsters of darkness, which are known as Katahowas. Guardian Angel Chimaira uses the power of fire while using attacks. *'Sparks Rebound:' Sparks Rebound is Guardian Angel Chimaira's first attack. The attack was first used in episode 02 and has the power to defeat the monsters of the dark. To use it, Guardian Angel Chimaira greats a ball of fire and tosses it at the enemy, which gets purified by its fiery power. *'Striking Conflagration:' Striking Conflagration is Guardian Angel Chimaira's second attack. The attack was first used in episode 13. Striking Conflagration has the ability to strike through the atmosphere of darkness and can set the sky on fire. However, the attack is usually used to defeat the monsters of dark. *'Rising Star:' Rising Star is Angel Chimairas final attack in the first season of the series. She may only use it with her Lubis Crysta, which enlarges the force of her angelic powers. The attack was first used in episode 35 of season one. Guardian Angel Chimaira summons her Lubis Crysta and fuses its power with the one of her Prism Brilliant, while shouting "Shine, oh Star of Fire!". Her Crysta then starts glowing in a fiery red color. Then, she wipes over her Crysta with her left a few times and a big flaming star appears around her. She turns around a little, summoning a bit of the flame and then holds her hand towards the enemy. She shouts: "Rising Star!" and shoots the flames of the star at the enemy. *'Stellar Up Rising:' Guardian Angel Chimaira's attack in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. First Guardian Angel Crimson appears before a red background with holding her left arm in front of her chest. With her right hand, she draws an orange pentagram while calling: "Incinerate,". Then she punches the pentagram towards the enemy. The pentagram then appears under the enemy's feet. Then she calls "Stellar Up Rising!" And the pentagram releases fire to the sky, burning and defeating the enemy. Besides having solo attacks, Guardian Angel Chimaira may also fuse her powers with the other Angels to use more powerful attacks, which may even be able to defeat the eternal darkness. Throughout the series, the group of Angels gain more powers and learn how to perform stronger attacks with these new powers. Coming together as a group, the eight Angels use the powers of the rainbow. *'Triple Heart Explosion:' Triple Heart Explosion is a group attack, which three Angels can use if they fuse each other’s powers. Guardian Angel Chimaira usually performs the attack with Guardian Angel Ampere and Guardian Angel Aurorae. *'Prism Spectrum:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their MagiCrystas. First, the six Guardian Angels summon their MagiCrystas and fuse their powers with the powers of their Prism Brilliants. Each of the girls shouts, "The six prisms of the rainbow, combined into one!". Then the girls form a circle and each of them puts their hand, around which their wear their MagiCrysta, into the center of the circle. Then, the Crysts are hit by rays of color, that soon turn into a bright silver beam. Then, the girls each individually attack their target with the silver ray of light while they shout together, "Our hearts are one, shine into eternity!". Finally, they perform the finishing blow together and call, "Prism Spectrum!". *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Circle!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Chimaira reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Weapons *'Lubis Crystal:' The Lubis Crysta is Guardian Angel Chimaira's main weapon in season one, as well as the first half of season two. She receives the Crysta in episode 35 after regaining trust and confidence in herself and the powers of the angels. *'Eternal Fire:' The Eternal Fire is Guardian Angel Chimaira's new power up as well as her new primary weapon. She was granted in the second season after she defeated the power of the flame of darkness which Demon Chimaira left behind after she was purified. Angelic Forms 'Iris Shining! Spectrum・Inject!' To allow Rubi to transform into Guardian Angel Chimaira, Scarlett releases the powers of the Prism Brilliant while shouting "Iris Shining!". Rubi inserts the Brilliant into her Iris Inject and calls, "Spectrum・Inject!". Rubi is then shown to jump inside a flame. As she passes through, her hair gets touched by the flame, which styles and changes it. She rises her hand and her gloves and arm protectors appear. Then, her boots appear, and then her outfit. As she spins around, her vest and the armor around her hips appear. Finally, her Iris Inject around her neck begins to shine and she introduces herself with "Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Chimaira!" 'Magical Angels' 'Precious Angels' is Guardian Angel Chimaira's super form from Angels Of The Starry Sky☆. She wears a bright red dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A red, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark red cloth is tied around her hip, where a pinkish red bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with red trims. Precious Angel Chimaira wears red, frilly arm protectors with red bands tied around the wrists. Her hair is kept opened. Along with her friends, Precious Angel Chimaira is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious form. Etymology - Chimaria is the Greek name of a Chimera, a monstrous fire-breathing hybrid creature of Lycia in Asia Minor, composed of the parts of more than one animal.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chimera_(mythology) Chimaera, also known as Chimaira, is also is the name of a place in ancient Lycia, notable for constantly burning fires.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Chimaera Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Chimaira!" - Rubi after transforming into Guardian Angel Chimaira for the first time. Trivia *Guardian Angel Chimaira's main symbol is the burning pentagram. References Category:Guardian Angels